1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a geared scooter, and more particularly to a scooter which can be moved forward by swinging a handlebar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The scooter is a very popular sporting device. Commonly, the scooter includes a front wheel assembly, a rear wheel assembly and a handlebar assembly. The forward movement thereof completely depends upon the continuous contact of one foot of the user with the ground. This design is perfect for the purpose of exercise. However, it will be too impractical and monotone in consideration of the space factor and the exercise fun. If the space is limited, there will be trouble for the foot to contact with the ground, or the user has no choice but to stop it. Moreover, the workout way of all scooters on the market is the same. Accordingly, the workout fun thereof is decreased degree by degree.